


Young Again

by lupin_tcat



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupin_tcat/pseuds/lupin_tcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho is over at Newt's apartment after having just spent a night together. He is exhausted and wants to properly rest, however Newt is just spending the time trying to bother him. It turns out that Newt has had a drastic change and Minho is going to have to look after him.</p><p>(There's probably going to be a lot of swearing in this. You have been warned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to write this one with a friend but then she bailed on me...
> 
> Anyway, this is going to be quite cute I believe and is possibly going to help with the current bout of writer's block I am experiencing...

Minho groaned and batted at his ear. He was currently lying under white linen sheets trying to sleep in. He knew it was at least noon but that did not matter to him. He was going to sleep all day if it was necessary for him to feel like he had a full night's sleep. He tried batting at his ear again. Something was constantly playing with it. He felt small fingers clamp onto his lobe and pull at it, then they went to the top of his ear and started pulling there. In annoyance, Minho turned over and moved as close to the edge of the bed as possible.

"Mfpuck off Newt," he mumbled into the pillow as he turned over.

Newt was the guy he was currently sharing the bed with, and they were very good friends. Friends with benefits to be exact. They were in Newt's bed and had just had a night of sweet sex. But now Minho was exhausted and wanted to be left alone. He felt the small fingers brush past his ear and start tugging at his hair. Frustrated with his friend, Minho took his hand, found what he thought was Newt's face and gave it a strong shove.

Minho half expected Newt to punch him back, but instead he was greeted with a loud cry. He looked back over his shoulder to see what was making this high pitched noise. He had to properly turn back over to see it since, whatever it was, it was now hanging of the side of the bed. At this point Minho was very confused with what he had just seen. He closed his eyes and opened them again just to make sure he was not seeing things. Where he had expected to see Newt, was an adorable little toddler. His favourite hottie had been replaced by a child? The toddler had big and bright blue eyes and long thick blonde eyelashes, he had a pile of slightly curling strawberry blonde hair on top of his head and was wearing an oversized Nirvana t-shirt and a diaper. The boy now had a big bright smile plastered on his face under his tears. Obviously happy that he was finally getting some attention.  
Minho sat up, pulled the child up onto his lap and poked at its face. The child giggled and pushed on Minho's nose.

"Who are you?" Minho asked, extremely confused. "Where is Newt?"

The boy pointed at himself, and then at his foot before grabbing it and falling over as he was unable to balance. Confused as to what the baby was trying to say Minho decided it would be best to call Thomas, Newt's roommate.

"Thomas! Dude!" he yelled. "You have to come and see this!"

While he waited for Thomas to appear, Minho went back to trying to communicate with the toddler. The child pointed at Minho and was moving his mouth as though he was trying to say something. He then pointed at himself again, and looked like he trying to say something else. Instead of any word coming out, the boy only managed some sort of gibberish. Seemingly annoyed with himself he tried again. This time something that actually resembled a word came out. Proud of himself he said the word again while pointing at himself.

"Noot! Noot!" he said excitedly. "Am Noot!"

"Wait... So you're Newt?" Minho tried asking.

The boy nodded vigorously, his hair floating about, to confirm this. He was Newt. Minho was slightly more freaked out than before. Originally he thought his friend had just been replaced by a baby, but now he found out that that Newt had become a baby.

"Holy shit," a voice came from by the doorway. The words were taken straight from Minho's mouth. It was Thomas. "Did you guys fuck so hard last night that Newt had a baby?"

"This? Ah well..." Minho started to explain. "This is not Newt's baby but Newt... And I do not know what to with h-"

Minho was suddenly cut off when Newt flung himself at his neck and fell over. Minho landed back into a lying position on the bed. Newt, who had been originally straddling his legs, had gotten up and was now standing on his stomach. Before Minho could react to the situation, Newt started to yell and jump up and down on the spot. Minho grunted under his weight.

"Minni! Minni! Minni!" Newt yelled. "Noot hungwy! Noot hungwy!"

Minho lifted his head a mouthed 'Help me' to Thomas. Thomas came over and picked Newt up. Newt struggled in Thomas' arms and tried kicking him in the stomach. Thomas ended up putting him down on the floor. By that time Minho had gotten out of bed and slipped on a t-shirt on top of his boxers. He knelt down and opened his arms towards Newt and Thomas. Newt took that as an invitation and ran into Minho's arms. He then carried Newt into the kitchen and sat him on the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is quite short. I kinda want it to be a bit longer but I'll deal with that later since I have a poem to learn...


	2. Chapter 2

Teresa sat curled up on the sofa with a mug of hot cocoa in her hands. She had a blanket wrapped around her body. There was a box of tissues on the floor in front of her. She shivered as a small breeze blew past her. Then she shifted herself along the sofa to get out of the draft. She was ill and needed rest so Brenda had left her alone for the day. However it seemed that the neighbours were not going to allow her to have it. There were yells and screams which made it through the thin walls. Whatever was being was being said was muffled, but she could identify two out of the three voices. Obviously there was Thomas, the neighbour. And there was also Minho, a friend of Newt's. The third voice sounded different. She would have expected Newt's voice but instead she heard the voice of what she thought was a young child.

Teresa had had enough. She was trying to fall asleep and get better. But instead she was being distracted by the neighbours. She got up and let the blanket fall to her feet. She then headed to the kitchen and left her mug on the counter. She prayed it would not go cold in the time it took her to go and come back.

Slowly she trudged to the door, out and then to the neighbours door. She fumbled around the wall next to it, while yawning, and once she found the door bell she pressed it. Feeling frustrated she pressed it a couple more times.

\-----------------

Minho grinned as he caught the cereal falling from Newt's mouth with the spoon. He ripped a sheet of the kitchen roll beside and wiped a drop of milk which was on Newt's chin. He then filled the spoon with another mouthful of cereal, he was careful to not make it too big as the small boy in front of him could only fit so much in his mouth. He brought the spoon to his own mouth and pretended to almost take a bite. Newt gave a shriek and attempted to grab Minho's hand to pull the spoon away. However his arms were too short and the final result was Newt flailing his arms around while trying to reach out. Minho feigned a look of shock.

"Oh no! The plane went to the wrong place," he exclaimed. "Resetting coordinates... Target locked."

Minho's hand swiftly swooped down towards Newt's mouth. Newt watched as the spoon approached and opened his mouth as wide as he could. The spoon neatly fit in his mouth and his teeth clamped down around it and hands lifted to hold around Minho's hands. Minho pulled away and started to load a new spoonful of cereal.

"Boarding for the flight to Newt's tummy is now open," Minho said in his most monotonous voice possible. "Please head to the departure gate now."

Newt giggled. "It's so nummy. I want more."

Minho once again put the spoon in Newt's mouth. As he pulled the spoon back out a little milk slithered back out. Minho took the previous sheet of kitchen roll and wiped it away. This continued until Newt finished the bowl. He complained a little but when Minho mentioned cartoons became instantly quiet.

Minho carried Newt over to the couch in front of the TV and switched the TV on to a children's channel. On screen was some sort of cartoon about trains. Newt clapped his hands with glee while his mouth slowly dropped open.

10 minutes into watching the doorbell rang. Minho originally waited, he expected Thomas to go and open the door since it was his flat. The door bell rang a few more times. Then Minho remembered that Thomas had gone out to buy supplies for Newt. Minho groaned and got to his feet. Newt looked at him curious as to what was happening.

"There's someone at the door," he explained. "I'm going to see who it is."

Newt then slipped off the couch and waddled towards the door, ahead of Minho. With his long strides Minho easily caught up and picked Newt up still heading towards the door. Newt giggled again and started to play with Minho's hair.

"Hey," Minho said while tapping Newt on the nose. "No touching."

Newt completely ignored Minho and continued to play. Minho sighed, he reminded himself to wash his hair as soon as possible.

Once he got to the door he tried to open it, it stayed closed. He then saw that he needed two hands to open it. One to twist the knob and another to open the auto lock. He held Newt up and brought him over his head to sit on his shoulders. He reminded Newt to hold on tightly. Newt's legs snaked around Minho's neck as Newt played with the hair around the back of Minho's head.

As he had gotten his two hands back he opened the door. He was faced with a very annoyed looking girl. It took Minho a while to register that the girl was Newt's neighbour Teresa. She looked up at Newt who was now leaning over Minho's head looking down curiously at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Did you fuck Newt so hard last night that he gave birth?" she asked.

"You're not the first to say that," Minho chuckled. "And to answer your question, believe it or not this is actually Newt."

Teresa stared at Newt a bit confused. She wanted to not believe but the toddler had a striking resemblance to Newt. She had prepared a huge rant while waiting at the door but now seeing Minho, having to take care of Newt even though he is completely inexperienced, she just felt sorry for him.

"Can you please just try to keep the noise down?" she asked sheepishly. "I'm really ill and want to sleep."

"Sure," he replied. "I'll take him out when Thomas comes back. But until then I'll try my best to keep him quiet."

He gave her a grin. She returned it with a curt nod and headed back towards her flat. Minho closed the door and brought Newt back to the couch.

"Teresa is ill," he explained. "So shhh."

He brought his finger up to his lips to show Newt to be quiet. He then turned the TV back on. Now there was a show about three little animated animals running around saving the day. He sat himself down next to Newt, who instantly climbed up onto his lap. Minho broke into a smile. Maybe looking after a kid was not as hard as he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed like an entire season of the animated animals, Minho heard someone outside the door fumbling around with keys. He sighed and smirked a little. Thomas was finally back and Minho was going to be able to move around again. Newt had been sat in the same place and Minho had lost all feeling in his legs. He gave Newt a small nudge, with his hand, in his back. Newt turned around and gave Minho a mean look. Obviously something important was happening on screen. It must have been the climax of the episode. Minho put his hands up defensively then pointed to the door. Newt growled a little and turned back to watch the cartoon. He giggled a little as one of the characters fell over.

Thomas finally got into the flat. He had flimsy plastic bags hanging from both his wrists. They were a gaudy yellow colour. He closed the door behind him with his foot, he was careful that the auto lock was properly closed and came through into the kitchen.

"Gee, thanks for helping me Minho," Thomas said sarcastically. "I totally managed that on my own. I definitely did not almost fall down the stairs."

"I'm pretty sure that walking through the door and putting the supplies on the table counts as managing on your own," Minho retorted. "I couldn't exactly risk having him throw a temper tantrum, because then your neighbour would be doing the same and she's scary."

"Why'd Teresa throw a temper tantrum?" Thomas asked. Of course he knew that Minho was referring to Teresa since the last time that Minho and Teresa spoke before this, she was lecturing him for breaking some girl's heart, he got out of that conversation slightly traumatised.

"She's ill and I promised her to be as quiet as possible," Minho explained. "I also said that I'd take Newt out when you came back," he paused. "Where are the diapers? I'll change his now before we go."

Thomas shivered at the thought of a Teresa throwing a temper tantrum. He pointed at one of the many bags. He saw that the end credits for the episode of the show were now scrolling past. He took that opportunity to switch the TV off so Minho could be freed from the his seated position. He then picked up Newt who was shooting daggers at him. Newt struggled a little. He obviously preferred being held by Minho. However he stopped struggling when Thomas started bobbing up and down. He quickly put his arms around Thomas' neck, afraid that he was going to be dropped.

Minho got up and limped over to the table. Every time he took a step it felt like he was being stabbed by loads of little needles. He was going to have to walk it off. He pulled out the diapers from the bag and indicated to Thomas that he was going to change it in the bathroom. Thomas nodded and brought Newt there. He lay Newt softly down on the floor. Newt squirmed as his body landed on the cold tiles. Thomas scolded him warning him that he would get hurt if he continued to move around.

"I hope you haven't done anything," Minho said as he knelt over Newt. "I do not want to have to deal with the mess."

Minho gingerly removed the old diaper and checked if Newt had left behind any gifts. Much to his relief the diaper was dry. He slipped Newt into a clean one and disposed of the old one.

"If you ever need to go tell me," Minho instructed. Newt nodded to show that he understood. "I'll help you. I just need to know when so we can find a toilet," he brought Newt back up on to his feet. "Let's get you into some clean clothes now, and then we can go to the park."

"Pak!" Newt cheered.

Newt ran to the door and tried pushing it open. Minho chuckled and picked him up again. Newt clutched onto Minho's shirt. He gave a small cry when Minho took him away from the door.

"But..." Newt mumbled. "Noot wants pak."

"Yes, but clothes first," Minho replied.

Minho brought Newt into his bedroom and placed him on the bed. Thomas appeared behind Minho carrying one of the plastic bags filled with children's clothes.

"I wasn't sure what size to get so I just took those labeled for three year olds," Thomas said, placing the clothes on the bed next to Newt.

Minho picked out clothes from the bag and showed each item to Newt asking if he liked them. After having selected an outfit Minho tried squeezing the shoes onto Newt's feet. As if by magic, they fit perfectly. Newt slipped himself of the bed and waddled over to the bathroom. Minho followed.

Newt was frustrated. He was too small to see himself in the mirror above the sink. When he noticed that Minho was behind him he called to him:

"Minhi!"

Newt had his arms stretched out to show Minho that he wanted to be picked up. Minho smiled and turned Newt around so he was facing the sink. He, then, bent down and picked Newt up from behind. Newt reached out to the mirror, now in front of him. He giggled.

"You like it?" Minho asked.

"Unhm," Newt replied.

"I'll take that as a yes," Minho chuckled.

Minho put Newt back down and walked over to the door. An excited Newt chased after him. Minho sat down on the floor to slip on his shoes. He leant back on his right hand and called out to Thomas to tell him that they were leaving. Thomas called some sort of incomprehensible reply and Minho stood back up. He opened the door. He held out a hand and Newt grabbed it. Minho felt his chest warm up when he felt the small hand wrap around two of his fingers. He looked down to a smiling Newt and smiled himself.

To get to the park, the two of them had to catch a bus. When they got on Minho payed his fare while Newt ran down the aisle to find them a seat. Newt crawled on to a seat next to a window. There was another spare seat next to it. Minho sat there.

Loads of people got on at the next stop, so Minho placed Newt on his lap and shifted into the seat next to the window. A young woman, about the same age as Minho, sat in the seat next to him. She had long blonde hair and wore a tank top under a shirt. She had a pair of jeans that were ridiculously ripped. On her lap she had a young girl, with the same colour of hair but in a short bob, about the same age as Newt was at the time. Newt seemed to like her quite a bit and started to chat to her.

"Am Noot," he said not too loudly, he was conscious that they were in a public place. "Me and Minhi are going to pak. Where are you going?"

"I am Cindy," she giggled. "Me and Tricia are also going to park."

Minho chuckled at the two kids. The woman next to him also seemed find this scene amusing as she was laughing.

"So, Minhi, is he yours?" she asked.

"First of all, my name is Minho," he replied, putting on a flirtatious voice. "This little one just likes to embarrass me in front of pretty women like you. And he isn't mine, he's..." Minho paused trying to think up a decent lie. "He's my neighbours' kid. I'm just looking after him for them. And is she yours... Tricia?"

"Oh, she's my little sister," the woman replied. "As you have correctly heard my name is Tricia. But that's sweet that your looking after your neighbours' kid."

Tricia stopped and looked down at the two kids on their laps. Cindy had slightly shifted herself towards Newt, so she was half on her lap and half on Minho's. She had grabbed onto Newt's hand. They were both staring out the window as Newt proudly showed her things that were passing by. Minho was also watching. He could not help but to feel a small pang of jealousy. He couldn't believe himself feeling jealous of a three year old girl, at least he could try pick up Tricia. She was pretty and seemed quite nice. He ruffled Newt's hair.

Newt whacked his hand away and turned around to glare at him. He wanted to look like a big boy in front of Cindy and Minho playing with his hair was not going to help. In his eyes, Cindy was very pretty and he wanted to be with her. Cindy seemed to like him as well, she was the one who grabbed his hand in the first place. He could feel a small blush forming on his face, he tried suppressing it but still it stayed there making his face feel hot. Cindy seemed to have noticed as she reached out and put her spare hand on Newt's cheek.

"Wow, you're really hot!" she exclaimed. "Are you sick?"

Newt was happy that Cindy was worried about him but since he was not sick he shook his head in denial. He considered trying the weird thing that Minho did whenever he was speaking with a pretty girl but decided it was too weird. He just continued to show her things out of the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while back, then I forgot to update this... Ooops.

Another two stops and the four of them had to get off the bus. It took a lot of talking to convince the two younger ones to let go of each other, so they could be picked up and taken off the bus efficiently.

"We're going to the park together," cooed Minho into Newt's ear. "You'll be able to hold Cindy's hand when we get off the bus. But for now, we have to get off the bus, or we aren't going to the park."

Newt really wanted to go to the park and play, he felt as though a massive amount of energy was flowing through him and he had to get rid of it all. Since the possibility of going to the park was on the line, he complied and let Minho pick him up.

Minho only let go of Newt once they had gotten off the bus. Straight away, Newt waddled over to Cindy, who had also just been put down, and laced his fingers around her's. Making sure that Cindy was following he started trooping down the pavement towards the park. He was happy that he remembered where it was. Behind them, Minho and Tricia kept a close eye on the two toddlers, just in case one of them was to fall over, or they were to make a wrong turning, all the while chatting about the difficulties of looking after a young child. Minho was making his encounter with Teresa that morning into a joke, which in turned received a giggle and a warm smile from Tricia.

Newt soon let go of Cindy's hand and started running ahead. He had caught sight of the gate to the park and was desperate to get to the playground. Cindy, behind him, was calling out to him; telling him to wait for her as she attempted to catch up. When she ran out of breath, unable to catch up to Newt, she fell to the ground and started crying. Newt was too far away to notice, but Tricia and Minho were right behind Cindy. Tricia stopped by Cindy and bent over to help her up.

"I'll go ahead and catch Newt," Minho said, as he started to jog towards the park. "You guys take your time. I'll get him to apologize when you arrive."

Newt had made it to the gate of the park when Minho had caught up with him. He struggled a little when Minho wrapped his arms around him but stopped when he was spun around and Minho looked at him with stern eyes. He was slightly afraid of an angry Minho.

"Newt, you can't run off like that, " scolded Minho. "You could have gotten lost, but worst, you made Cindy cry. If you want to impress a girl that is the most important thing to avoid. To make things up, why don't you pick up one of those daisy's over there to give to her and say sorry."

Newt nodded gravely and followed Minho's instructions. He did not want to see Minho get any angrier and was scared of what would happen if that happened. He trotted to the patch of grass that Minho had indicated and carefully picked the daisy with the most petals in his vicinity. He then quickly returned to Minho's side, looking somber.

Tricia and Cindy soon appeared around the corner, Newt lit up at the sight of them. He ran over to Cindy and presented her the small daisy.

"I'm really sowwy for not waiting," he said, lowering his head to hide his face. "Can we still play together?"

Cindy took the flower from his hand and placed it behind one of her ears. She then proceeded to hug him. Newt could feel his cheeks burning up. Cindy was really cute with the flower and she was hugging him.

"It's okay," she told him when she let go. "Just wait for me next time."

Newt nodded, then slipped his hand into her's and lead her towards the playground. Minho sighed in relief. At least, Cindy was still young, if she had been somewhat older that whole situation would have been different and Newt would have been nursing a sore cheek. He smiled at Tricia who also seemed quite relieved.

They spent the next two hours at the playground. Newt and Cindy were playing around the jungle gym, while Minho and Tricia sitting on a bench watching them, making sure that nobody got hurt. At one point Newt came over to beg them to push him and Cindy on the swings. Which, of course, happened, since Newt was giving them the largest puppy eyes he could muster. However after that, the younger ones quickly became tired and demanded to be brought home.

They returned to the bus stop, said goodbye to Cindy and Tricia, then headed back to Newt's apartment.

On the bus, Newt was excitedly talking about how he was going to see Cindy tomorrow and they were going to have as much as today. Minho's only reply to this was "We'll see." Looking after a young kid was much harder than he had anticipated and he was also exhausted.

"When we get back home, let's have lunch, then a nap together," suggested Minho.

Newt agreed. Minho quickly sent a text to Thomas telling him to prepare some pasta or something simple, so that it could be eaten quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave feedback in the comments.
> 
> I'm doing requests. So if you would like me to write anything, leave a comment or send me a message on tumblr:  
> lupin-tcat.tumblr.com
> 
> (It does not need to be Minewt or TMR related)


End file.
